


Пересечение параллельных

by Greykite



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Подчиняются ли человеческие судьбы законам геометрии?У него есть ответ на этот вопрос. Она не согласна. Но это ничего не меняет.





	Пересечение параллельных

**Author's Note:**

> нелинейное повествование; подразумеваются смерти персонажей

Дом спал. 

Спал чутко, неглубоко — забывшись только под самый конец напряженных суток; то ли не желая, то ли не умея поверить в изменившуюся реальность. Плыл в дремотном дурмане, точно корабль во мгле — без ориентиров и без руля.

Тревожная тишина висела повсюду — в гостевых комнатах, уже не пустых, в покоях хозяев, в залах и коридорах, в пыльном подвале для эльфов-прислуги.

Тишина. Ажурная паутина, в которой мухами запутались — звук и время; бесконечная, тягучая — такая не зазвенит, а только утопит в себе, поглотит, точно слишком живая память о тварях, способных высосать душу. Глухое ожидание, готовое разродиться грозой.

Но пока ее нарушила не гроза; только шаги по мягкому ворсу ковра — тихие, почти неслышные. Но не замирающие, уверенные в выбранном направлении — как и в том, что беспокойно спящий дом не выдаст, не заградит ей путь нечаянным препятствием. Шаги женщины в своём праве.

Она не торопясь шла по замершим в полуночной нереальности коридорам, переходам и лестницам, и на поясе у нее висела связка ключей: древняя привилегия хозяйки дома. Раньше ключи принадлежали матери ее мужа, а до того — его бабке. И она, в свой черед, передаст их супруге, которую выберет сын. Так заведено. Преемственность поколений, традиции, кровь... Она покачала головой. Нет, не так. Ключи были знаком. Знак придавал ей уверенности. Уверенность — не традиция — давала право войти в каждую дверь, от подвала до каморок под крышей, — а значит, и в одну из гостевых спален. 

Она хорошо знала путь — странно, если бы вдруг оказалось иначе. Как-никак, она прожила здесь почти двадцать лет. Заблудиться в собственном доме было бы позволительно для девчонки, недавно вышедшей замуж и пугавшейся каждой тени, — а она, мать и хозяйка, не боялась теней. Это тени должны были ее бояться. По крайней мере, сейчас и здесь. 

И всё-таки ей было не по себе. Но сомневаться стало уже слишком поздно. Решение она приняла еще тогда, впервые за долгое время оказавшись в зеленом, точно далекий май, коридоре, а снявши голову... 

Она запомнила, перед какой дверью нужно остановиться. Мимо предыдущей она прошла со странным выражением на лице — нечто среднее между иронией и гримасой боли. Губы шевельнулись, будто женщина собиралась что-то сказать — да только передумала в последний момент. 

Вместо этого она сосредоточенно свела брови. Выдохнула краткое слово — ключ с едва слышным щелчком провернулся в замке.

И тень — только тень: шевеление-шелест тяжелых портьер, случайный блик рассеянного лунного света — скользнула внутрь с легким вздохом. И всё. Словно бы ничего и не было, словно все просто спят.

Тишина в доме.

Тишина.

***

...Тени кружат под потолком. Кружат, сплетаясь в пародии на неведомый танец и снова разлетаясь по своим углам. Безличные, безликие тени. 

Призраки, лишенные плоти. 

Темнота. Обнимает комнату целиком. Лучам звезд и луны почти не пробиться сквозь тяжелые шторы.

Сны в темноте вязкие и липкие, тени кружатся хороводом, бесконечно, снова, одна за другой — как черные вороны, как серые чайки. Как дурные вести. И смерть отца, и сорвавшаяся беременность супруги, и гибель друга, и случайность-поражение были — с неизбежностью, от которой сводило зубы, — лишь очередной новостью. Вестью, бившей в спину — силой, обернувшейся бессилием. Самые отвратительные воспоминания человека, привыкшего отвечать — если не за всё, то за многое.

Вязкие, липкие сны о невозможности. Кружат, манят, зовут сорваться — туда, где не надо отвечать ни за что. В тихую, бесцветную глубину — ватную, безличную хмарь.

Снам отвечает долг. Как отвечал — все эти бесконечные годы. Долг — не воспоминание, долг не хорош и не плох, он просто — есть, но вязкое и липкое высасывает смысл даже из долга, из убежденности, размывает цвета.

Не до конца.

Еще нет.

Только до срыва голоса, до прикушенного языка, до ссадин на костяшках скрюченных пальцев.

Память — крик, застывающий на губах ледяной коркой. Ладони, вскинутые к вискам. 

Ты не смог-не смог-несмогнесмог... Упорный клюв черной птицы долбит в затылок. 

Как плетью по позвоночнику, по голому нерву – жалит и жжет, без мысли и без пощады.

А потом — оставляет.

И — ничего.

Всё. Пустое.

Тишина.

Темнота.

Сны о вязких и липких снах в _другой_ темноте.

Тяжелый, резкий вздох рвет неподвижность. Просыпаться несколько раз за ночь — нормально, успокоительное от горе-целителя стоит, нетронутое, на полке. От него мысли становятся такими же вязкими и липкими, как _они, липкие тени-призраки_ , и разум засыпает в мягкой паутине. Не нужно.

«Четырнадцать лет...» — в темноту. Почти молча, одним движением губ. Только легкий вздох отозвался на даже не жалобу — признание факта, — но это обман чувств, обман слуха и зрения. Тени обманывают, тени тихо кружатся в темноте, напоминая о прошлом. Об отпечатке, следе, пятне — о морщинах, о кашле, хрипе, надтреснутом смехе (пускай чужом, но близком предельно)... обо всем. О прошлом, ставшем настоящим. Непоправимо и навсегда.

Тени обманывают, но не лгут.

Шаги — из ниоткуда в никуда, но при том — всё ближе и ближе. Движение воздуха, движение, которое только кажется — потому что тени ползут, перетекая друг в друга, мороча, смеясь — опять — над чувством бессилия. Но у теней неожиданно мягкие руки, и так не бывает. Значит, это сон — только другой сон, редкий и удачный... точнее, наверное, сон о редком удачном сне.

Впору было — улыбнуться ему, такому; улыбнуться, не стесняясь гнилых зубов, не задумываясь ни о чем больше.

...А затем его приоткрытых губ коснулись чужие губы. Мягкие по сравнению с его собственными, искусанными и сухими.

И он проснулся по-настоящему. 

По давней привычке сознание вернулось рывком — словно слой плотной ткани сдернули с лампы. Рефлексы вернулись следом — он перехватил чужое запястье прежде, чем пальцы коснулись кожи. Возможно, крепче, чем надо — запястье оказалось тонким, женским, — но в силе собственных рук он был не вполне уверен. В чем вообще он был уверен за последнее время? По пальцам пересчитать, и то останутся лишние. 

Послышался резкий звук — то ли просто удивленное аханье, то ли полузадушенный вскрик. Рука в захвате слабо дернулась, но он не отпускал. Несколько раз моргнув — мутная пленка залепляла глаза, делая слабую видимость почти нулевой — он смог различить над собой светлый овал лица. Волосы, тоже светлые, не собранные в прическу. Тревожно приоткрытый рот. Напряженная поза, словно застывший луч заклинания. Что-то знакомое. Очень знакомое...

Наконец, он узнал — вспомнил. И стиснул зубы, убивая извилистое ругательство, в тот же миг дернувшееся на языке. 

Она всё-таки пришла к нему.

Нарцисса Малфой — к Родольфусу Лестрейнджу. 

На ней была только легкая ночная сорочка, да еще шаль — поверх. Впрочем, присмотревшись, он заметил, вдобавок к этому, странный пояс, старый по виду, но чересчур простой для семейной реликвии. Всё встало на свои места, когда до его слуха донесся слабый металлический звук. Ключи. Нарцисса пришла сюда с ключами. 

Глупость какая-то. Дверь была заперта разве что символически — никто всё равно не вошел бы без приглашения. А право открывать дверь самому, без надсмотрщика и приказа, было слишком ценным. По собственному желанию, во всякое время... 

Даже если, воспользовавшись этим самым правом, можно было столкнуться с последствиями. В самом буквальном смысле: лицом к лицу.

Он вспомнил, как она в первый раз заметила его в коридоре: как прижала руку ко рту, лишь бы не закричать. Откуда бы он мог знать, что именно сейчас туда принесет Нарциссу? Не хотелось создавать шум; и не хотелось мерять шагами четыре стены — словно он всего и сделал, что поменял одно заключение на другое. Так что он всё равно бы вышел, но лучше было никого не встречать. 

Хорошо, что у него хватило сообразительности не улыбаться. Да, колдомедицинская помощь была обещана — когда-нибудь, позже, но в первую голову речь наверняка пойдет о самом необходимом. О том, что нужно, чтобы всякий из них вновь мог бежать и драться, мог сидеть в засаде, вести допросы или составлять планы операций — в общем, делать всё то, что требуется от солдата. Полный комплект здоровых зубов вряд ли входил в этот список. Как и средство против морщин.

А она запомнила его... не таким. В ее распахнутых голубых глазах застыл страх, смешанный с острой жалостью, — и Родольфус не мог бы сказать, которое из двух чувств было хуже. 

Он ждал, что она отвернется, отведет взгляд — и считал секунды, как привык раньше, в другое время при других обстоятельствах, — но она всё продолжала смотреть, и ее губы дергались, никак не складываясь ни в гримасу, ни в вопль, ни в слово. 

Нехорошо. Нехорошо вышло и неудобно — меньше всего было нужно пугать... кого? Жену везучего, скользкого, полезного до известной меры соратника? сестру собственной жены? женщину, которую он когда-то мог назвать другом? или хотел назвать? или?..

Почему-то, глядя в эти глаза, никак не удавалось сосредоточиться, даже с поправкой на обще-удручающее состояние. Это раздражало; безотносительно Нарциссы, само по себе. Раздражение отразилось у него на лице, должно быть — прежний самоконтроль возвращался медленно и не до конца. 

И тогда она вздрогнула, словно каменная статуя, вновь обращенная в человека — коротко качнула головой, кажется, понимая, что извинения только усугубят неловкость, и быстро шагнула в дверной проем; кажется, там была раньше — и теперь — малая гостиная. Пусть даже взгляда она не опустила до последнего, не отвернула лица, даже ступая назад на нетвердых ногах, обутых в легкомысленные домашние, под цвет глаз, туфли, — но ладони, дернувшиеся к подбородку сами собой, свидетельствовали вполне ясно: стоит благодарить воспитание, дрессировку, выдержку. И только.

В общем, после всего этого Родольфус меньше всего ожидал увидеть Нарциссу настолько близко.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вяло удивился он. 

По всем законам логики она должна была быть где-нибудь в другом месте — верней всего, в супружеской постели. Прилагать к делу иную грань той же самой дрессировки и выдержки: убеждать Люциуса, что случившееся — вовсе не конец света; а, в каком-то смысле, наоборот. Больно уж красноречивым было выражение на лице гостеприимного хозяина — хотя, разумеется, тот ничего не сказал. Но Родольфусу не было нужно слов, чтобы понимать такие вещи. По крайней мере, до Азкабана. 

— Тебя не должно здесь быть, — спокойно, даже монотонно, сообщил он. — Либо ты мне снишься. Таких ярких галлюцинаций у меня еще не случалось ни разу. Слуховые, разве что... Как думаешь, стоит показаться Ирвину? Впрочем, если ты моя галлюцинация, ты не скажешь больше, чем я скажу себе сам. Ирвин обойдется, я обойдусь. Сочтем единичным случаем. — Если она была настоящей, то должна была сообразить, что именно он пытался до нее донести. Она уходит — он никому не рассказывает. Все в расчете. Нарцисса всегда умела понять. Значит, и сейчас... 

Но вместо того, чтобы встать, вновь набросить шаль и уйти, она придвинулась ближе. И еще ближе. Совсем.

— Тихо, — шепнула она. Мягко, но без малейшего следа скромности и стеснения — с повелительной, блэковской интонацией, хорошо знакомой ему. Только в голосе Нарциссы он слышал такие нотки едва ли не в первый раз. Но еще бы — сложно, должно быть, прикидываться скромной, хладнокровно залезая мужчине в штаны. Тем более — не своему мужчине.  

— Думаешь, у тебя сейчас что-то выйдет? — усмехнулся Родольфус. 

Он не питал иллюзий на этот счет; и не думал, что их может питать Нарцисса — после того, что видела не так уж давно. 

И кроме того. Еще один факт, который нельзя было не учесть — если только не быть законченной дурой, а дурой эта женщина не была; пусть даже изображает сейчас героиню легкомысленного романа. (Такие иногда почитывала на досуге мать; не иначе, чтобы тихо позабавиться над страницами). Нарцисса — хозяйка в подлинном смысле слова — должна была назубок знать расположение каждой из гостевых спален. 

Там, за стеной, не такой уж прочной для прослушки или взрывчатки, спит ее сестра. По крайней мере, хотелось думать, что спит — а не глядит, распахнув глаза, в потолок, под которым кружат чересчур реальные тени. 

Насчет Беллы он тоже не питал иллюзий — и слишком плохо умел надеяться. Особенно после... Да, после. («До» — такое нереальное сейчас «до» — было, точно рисунок по тонкой бумаге, залитый водой: непоправимо не подлежащий восстановлению).

Он помнил, как взял — тогда, как только появилась возможность, — ее руку в свои и коснулся губами потускневшего кольца. Оно не было зачаровано, просто металлическая полоска, которую никто не счел нужным отбирать — хотя жемчужные серьги, помнится, с Беллы срывали едва не с мясом. Ему казалось, что он неловок и неаккуратен — по крайней мере, не столь ловок и аккуратен, как до тюрьмы, — но на долгие церемонии и объяснения просто не оставалось времени. Они с Беллой были не на вечеринке по случаю... сколько там лет, месяцев, дней прошло от их свадьбы? Они совершали побег, и Родольфус ни на секунду не забывал об этом. Просто... должен был сделать то, что сделал.

Белла вскинула голову и встретила его взгляд. Медленно, диковато кивнула. 

«Я подтверждаю свое обещание». Повторять вслух не требовалось. 

И сейчас Родольфус смотрел на Нарциссу, а видел Беллу. Семейное сходство — в самых общих чертах, невидимых на свету. 

Родольфус смотрел на Нарциссу, а ее ладони продолжали движение. С трудолюбивым терпением, которое никак не походило на простое, беспочвенное ожидание — закралось даже абсурдное подозрение, что у Люциуса интимное общение с женой разладилось, иначе как она могла бы научиться. Но мысль мелькнула и исчезла, смытая волной тепла и приятного напряжения.

— Ты мне... что-то подсунула? — хрипло выдохнул он. 

Глоток зелья вполне возможно передать с поцелуем. Они проверяли это, экспериментировали с разными дозами и составами, с разными промежутками времени и степенью реакции на слюну, — он и одна из его агентов. Когда-то давным-давно. Пусть и не по такому пикантному поводу.

В темноте нельзя было рассмотреть глаза — но Нарцисса покачала головой и, кажется, улыбнулась. Лукавства в этой улыбке было хоть отбавляй. 

— Я вполне уверена в своей красоте. 

Красота, значит... Родольфус смотрел на нее, оглядывая от шеи до бедер, задерживаясь там, где тонкая ткань скрывала меньше всего. Да, Нарцисса была красива — сравни их сейчас с сестрой, она выиграла бы с разгромным счетом. Даже немного жаль, что она не намерена раздеваться, хотя всё равно можно будет попробовать — забраться руками под задранную, подвернутую до талии ночную рубашку и накрыть ладонями аккуратную грудь. Нарцисса ведь собиралась быть сверху — если бы у нее что-то вышло, конечно же. Он подумал, как она отреагирует — а еще подумал (точнее, вспомнил) об ощущении распущенных волос, щекочущих кожу. У нее волосы были светлыми, а не черными, но какая разница в темноте? 

Она, должно быть, заметила направление его взгляда — по крайней мере, улыбка засверкала еще сильней. Нарцисса улыбалась, как победительница, и никак нельзя было утверждать, будто она не права. 

Потому что, гиппогриф раздери (на самом деле он не чувствовал злости, только досаду), тело действительно реагировало, как надо. Пусть и не в... необходимых масштабах. 

Ее рука двигалась обманчиво-медленно, и удовольствие тоже нарастало медленно, так, словно тело пыталось вспомнить, что — и как — ему полагается делать в таких обстоятельствах, а он почти отстраненно, будто не имея над этим ни малейшей власти, отмечал, как участилось дыхание и скоро забилось сердце, и как медленные вспышки удовольствия накатывают всё чаще и дольше — всё острее, судорожно отражаясь напряжением — почти болью — в мышцах, и как бедра сами движутся навстречу упорной ласке ее пальцев. Он застыл, замирая на мгновение где-то внутри самой долгой и самой яркой волны, постепенно расслабляясь, когда она схлынула, чуть приоткрывая глаза — чтобы Нарцисса не сразу заметила его взгляд.

И она словно бы удовлетворилась этим сама — расслабив пальцы и едва ли не буднично обтерев их о простынь.

Он вздохнул. Догадка была; и догадка эта ему не нравилась, но роскошью выбора он (больше) не обладал — с какой стороны ни взгляни.

Она лежала теперь рядом, чуть отодвинувшись — кровать была довольно широкой, и позволяла. Лежала так, как будто имела на это такое же полное право, как и то, что обеспечивала себе ключами.

Он приподнялся на локте. Ее лицо казалось безмятежным — Нарцисса не прятала взгляда, только чуть наклонила голову, чтобы тень от ресниц как бы невзначай падала на глаза.

— А теперь всё-таки скажи мне: зачем? — Нельзя было рассчитывать, что он забудет. Он не терял голову в постели с женщиной — в отличие от многих других.

Светлые глаза сделались ближе. Ее пальцы легли на его ладонь и как-то странно погладили — скользнули мельком, даже не попытавшись сжать.

— Когда-то, — выдохнула она, — ты положил между нами меч. 

Разве? 

Должно быть, замешательство отразилось у него на лице.

Она перевернула его ладонь — провела по внутренней стороне двумя пальцами, без слов, без каких-либо еще пояснений.

И, наконец, он вспомнил, о чем она могла говорить. 

Законы геометрии, которые он не имел желания преступать — и которых она не хотела замечать с упорством, достойным лучшего. Удобное сравнение, которое, как ему показалось тогда, хорошо подходило для ситуации.

Целиком и полностью дело прошлого.

Он покачал головой, усмехнулся — а затем притянул ее к себе за затылок и поцеловал. Нарцисса подалась к нему снова, всем телом, и он некстати вспомнил старую шутку, что мужчина может считаться импотентом, только откусив себе язык и сломав все пальцы. Ну что же, выдался хороший шанс проверить это на практике. 

Ему могло показаться — но на губах Нарциссы мелькнула (и тотчас же пропала: как молния, блеснувшая среди облаков) довольная усмешка насытившегося хищника.

Хороший охотник ждет, пока добыча сама придет к нему в руки. Пока у добычи просто не останется выбора.

Не правда ли?

***

Нарцисса Малфой ненавидела спокойные вечера.

Время по вечерам всегда тянулось долго — дольше, чем днем или утром, а тем более ночью. Ночь — двойственное время, но не пустое: засыпаешь ли ты, перекладывая в уме события предыдущего дня и готовясь к завтрашнему, или пытаешься — в очередной раз — вместе с супругом зачать наследника (и это, последнее, даже приятно — не настолько, как бывает в романах, но жизнь есть жизнь, в конце-то концов).

Когда-то по вечерам семья, собираясь вроде бы вместе, одновременно давала каждому — каждой — заняться чем-то своим. Отец шелестел в углу страницами тех книг, которые не подлежали чтению в защищенном дополнительным магическим контуром кабинете и запиранию в шкаф — после. Мать плела кружева, мерно постукивая бобинами, или вышивала. Нарцисса не может вспомнить, чем поначалу занималась Белла — пыталась ли она освоить какое-нибудь из занятий, считавшихся приличным женщине ее круга, — но Нарцисса почти всегда повторяла за матерью, и кружева у нее выходили плохо, а вышивки — прилично, почти не хуже тех, что появлялись из-под рук Друэллы.

Не обязательно, чтобы тебе нравилось то, что ты хорошо умеешь.

Но когда ее вечерние часы оказались предоставлены только ей одной, Нарцисса не могла отделаться от мысли, будто скользящие минуты — раздражающе, с досадливым упорством, — напоминают... о чем-то.

Словно бы — о какой-то неполноте; может быть, для Нарциссы ее могло бы могло бы заполнить что-то, чему она посвятила бы себя всецело, не размениваясь на мелочи. Но жизнь её должна была быть похожей на кружева, а не на меч, а в кружевах, как известно, пустоты больше, чем нитей.

...Когда Нарциссе было пятнадцать, она попросила старшую сестру, чтобы та научила ее курить. Беллатрикс только рассмеялась. 

«Подрасти для начала». Прозвучали эти ее слова так обидно, что Нарциссе до ужаса захотелось вцепиться в черные сестрины кудри, столкнуть на темный пыльный ковер и покатиться кубарем, точно в детстве; но тогда получилось бы, что Белла и впрямь права. Так что она мило улыбнулась и, отвернувшись, легким шагом сбежала-станцевала по лестнице — прямо навстречу матери, только что возвратившейся от родни и еще слегка пахнущей морем и лавандой. Взгляд старшей сестры, внимательной иглой впивавшийся в спину, можно было просто не замечать.

Потом Нарцисса научилась курить сама. 

Каприз так и не превратился в привычку — она курила от случая к случаю, стоило захотеть, и свободно жила без этого месяцами. Желание не зависело от волнения или расстройства. Оно просто было: как ветер или облака. 

Как дождь, который очень не любил Родольфус. (Мигрень — неизбежная, привычная спутница его «особой» работы — как правило, разыгрывалась под непогоду).

Чаще всего Нарцисса курила как раз в его присутствии. 

— Ты думаешь, я одобряю то, что ты куришь? — поинтересовался Родольфус однажды. — Мне просто всё равно. 

— Меня это устраивает, — улыбнулась она краем губ. — Ты даже не представляешь, как это ценно: когда кому-нибудь всё равно. 

Он не стал спорить; разве что небрежно, как будто повторял это сотню раз, протянул ей украшенную затейливым вензелем пепельницу, которую в доме подавали курящим гостям.

Нарцисса затушила сигарету — неизящным решительным движением, которое отчего-то — несмотря на то, что Белла не учила ее этому, как не учила курить, — было похоже на сестрино.

— Тебе пошел бы какой-нибудь длинный мундштук, — задумчиво проговорил Родольфус, глядя, как она тянется за отложенной в сторону вышивкой, — иначе твоя работа будет пахнуть табаком, а это слегка неожиданное сочетание, не находишь?

И она рассмеялась: замечание было тоже неожиданным — но и неожиданно верным.

— Это будет уместно, если я возьмусь вышивать табачный куст.

— Не самая банальная тема. Насколько могу судить.

— Тем интереснее за нее взяться, — парировала она, втыкая иглу в полотно и выводя линию.

— Не слишком легкомысленно — бросить незаконченную работу и начать другую?

— Можно работать над тем и другим одновременно. Чередуя по случаю. — Она коротко вскинула взгляд, скользнула по его руке, скрытой длинным рукавом — всегда скрытой.

— Тогда важно определиться, — заметил он, постукивая пальцами по спине софы, на которую облокотился, — какую из этих... вышивок ты соберешься заканчивать любой ценой. А какую сможешь забросить.

— И когда именно я должна это сделать, по твоему мнению?

— Чем раньше, тем лучше. — В его тоне не было ни тени шутки. Она сощурилась.

— Ну хорошо же. Завтра же приступлю, — и улыбнулась себе под нос, почти что лукаво. — А потом подарю тебе. Как вдохновителю.

Разумеется, она говорила всё это не всерьез. Но и не продумывала — как бывало обычно — каждое слово, пытаясь достигнуть самого изящного, выгодного, красивого результата.

Беседуя с ним, она ни разу не чувствовала необходимости притворяться.

Он не кривился, не качал головой — чуть заметно, но осуждающе — когда с ее лица исчезало (спадало вниз, словно маска с развязанным узелком) привычное выражение ледяного презрения — броня, без которой уже немыслимо выживать.

Только быстрый, внимательный взгляд — и он, как ни в чем не бывало, возвращался к очередной любопытной концепции или наблюдению, которыми в этот момент делился: как будто ему привычно беседовать с чужими женами, уставшими от себя самих.

Как будто...

Как будто Нарцисса интересна ему просто так, сама по себе, невзирая на незначительные при тщательном рассмотрении долженствования, без которых плохо представляли себе жизнь все остальные. (И она сама — иначе бы почему тихие вечера были для нее столь тягостны?)

Он должен был уловить, почувствовать ее интерес. Умение замечать чужой интерес могло быть залогом заключения новых союзов — или выживания. Умение скрывать свой — значило возможность захватить врасплох: союзника, чтобы условия союза были больше выгодны тебе, или врага — чтобы ударить первым и выжить.

Свой интерес она скрывала плохо — оно не стоило того; она бросала пробные шары — незначительные для того, кто твердо решил их не замечать, но вполне заметные для наметанного взгляда.

Родольфус и без того заходил чаще и задерживался у нее дольше, чем считалось бы приличным для свояков, и не всегда его визиты — нерегулярные, но и не случайные, — были связаны с необходимостью дождаться Люциуса и обсудить с ним дела той организации, к которой сама Нарцисса не принадлежала формально.

Он должен был заметить. И ответить, в конце концов. Существовали вопросы щекотливого свойства, которые не принято было оставлять без ответа.

Но того ответа, который он ей дал в действительности, она не ожидала никак.

Одним из тех же ненавистных, тягучих — расцвеченных его присутствием, его историями (всегда без имен, само собой, но суть схем оставалась той же — и он никогда не возражал против ее вопросов по существу), — тихих вечеров в гостиной поместья.

— Мы — параллельные прямые, Нарцисса. — Он сидел к ней вполоборота, по обыкновению закинув локоть на спинку дивана. Она делала вид, что по-прежнему занята вышиванием. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Я не посещала арифмантику, — она пожала плечами — но так, чтобы игла при этом не ушла в сторону. 

Он покачал головой. 

— Тогда объясню. Это, на самом деле, довольно просто.

Прохладно-мерцающие линии возникали в воздухе, отвечая размеренным — выверенным, как по линейке, — движениям его палочки. (Он всегда принадлежал больше воздуху, чем воде — подземной воде, омывающей древнейшие камни Школы, пропитывающей воздух факультетской гостиной, — но эту догадку Нарцисса предпочитала придерживать при себе).

— Мы не пересекаемся, Нарцисса, — и за то, что она разглядела в его глазах, ей захотелось его ударить. Он жалел ее; и жалость жгла кожу, как лютиковый сок.

Его — не получалось жалеть; сама мысль об этом казалась противоестественной.

Родольфус был — полон; и мог наполнить ее — хотя бы на короткое время.

— Я могу быть тебе полезной? — спросила она как-то в другой раз, тихим душным вечером, в какой не сидеть бы у окна, а лежать на прохладной траве и дышать грозой. Но грозы еще не было, и трава в парке уже слегка пожелтела — лето кончалось; не вывести было гостя наружу, не толкнуть в эту самую траву и не упасть следом. Чтобы потом, в ходе шутливой возни, оказаться под ним на лопатках — и, лукаво улыбнувшись, потянуться губами к губам. Сколько раз она прокручивала в голове такие сценарии. Но только там — в голове — они навсегда и оставались. 

Родольфус смерил ее долгим взглядом. Наклонил голову к плечу. А затем улыбнулся. 

Нарцисса редко видела его настоящую улыбку, но узнала ее сразу и без ошибки.

— А ты считаешь себя бесполезной? — Она покачала головой, собираясь что-то ответить. Но пока она подбирала нужные слова, он добавил, не прекращая улыбаться: — Нарцисса, не думай, будто мне нужны доказательства.

— Меня заботит не демонстрация достижений, — проговорила она, наконец, глядя на блики свечей, расходящиеся на содержимом двух чайных чашек. — А действительный вклад.

— Ты вносишь достаточно. — Он сделал жест рукой — почти такой же, как в тот раз, когда пытался объяснять про прямые. — Не надо стараться мне угодить. Я — неподходящий объект для этого, знаешь ли.

Всегда в тени, всегда затмеваемый еще кем-то. Для большинства.

Ей нравилось быть в меньшинстве; это знание — о его действительных занятиях, о его агентах и данных, — было наградой само по себе. В каком-то смысле.

И всё-таки она помогала ему — как могла и сколько могла. Их с Люциусом принимали в министерстве и в лучших домах, они и сами часто давали званные ужины, а Нарцисса прекрасно умела слушать — и смотреть из-под невинных, светлых ресниц. Можно увидеть многое, если приучиться к этому, приучать себя каждую минуту. Увидеть — и сопоставить с уже известным, а потом только дождаться вопроса — и добавить, как монету в сейф, как газетную вырезку в кропотливо собираемую годами подшивку. Но чаще она просто говорила — о чем придется, — и слушала, а потом ждала его возвращений. 

У каждого мужчины должна быть женщина, которая ждет его с войны. У Родольфуса была Белла — но Белла тоже была солдатом. У нее был Люциус — но его участие сводилось к деньгам и демонстрации принадлежности, там и тогда, где это было уместно или удобно.

Иногда казалось: общая цель — появление наследника — связывает их с мужем единственной нитью, золотой и прочной, но всё же тонкой. Остальное... контракт, подписанный точно так же, теми же зачарованными перьями, какими подписываются договоры о службе.

Здесь было нечего ждать и не на что надеяться. 

Всё могло измениться, когда у нее и в самом деле родился бы ребенок — но ребенка всё никак не было, хотя нельзя было сказать, что ожидание затянулось настолько, чтобы привлекать к делу целителей: даже частным образом, без огласки.

Для женщины ее круга нормально (не одобряемо, ничуть нет! — но все же нормально) было бы, верно, завести любовника — еще одна разновидность скрытой игры; еще один способ занять душные ненавистные вечера. Тем более что предотвратить нежелательную беременность было бы гораздо проще, чем добиться желанной.

Но... дело было даже не в том, что здесь вмешивались слишком близкое родство по закону, принадлежность к одному кругу или принадлежность к организации. Не в том, сколько упорства бы это потребовало на самом деле.

Такое было бы попросту пошло.

Нельзя было смешивать эти вещи между собой.

Иначе котел, в котором она варила — с упорством, смирением, тщательностью — зелье собственной жизни, просто взорвется ко всем подземным демонам, и никакому, самому искусному мастеру не под силу будет сложить осколки.

Нельзя было смешивать ее жизнь — удачную (не сравнить — не сравнивать! — с браком матушки или тетки), ничуть не достойную сожалений, подарившую положение, к которому она относилась серьезно, даже презирая в отдельных мелочах, — с тем, чего не найдешь ни в одном, пожалуй, из любовных романов.

Он, Родольфус, всегда понимал ее. Всегда принимал, как есть.

И она хотела его, хотела так, как ни одного другого мужчину — тем более сильно, что им одним она не могла обладать.

***

Конечно же, всё это были глупости. 

Он — не рыцарь-колдун, а она — не дева с волосами, как шелк; ни сейчас, ни раньше.

(— Ты любил в детстве сказки? — как-то невзначай спросила она, потянувшись за отложенным ненадолго шитьём.

— Никогда, — честно ответил он, не отрываясь от заметок, которые делал карандашом в свежем выпуске «Ежедневного пророка»).

Она, должно быть, могла бы казаться сказочной героиней — с этим ее обликом, обманчиво-хрупким, кукольным. Только вот обычно сказки кончались, а она находилась где-то между «жили долго и счастливо» и «умерли в один день», не решаясь превратить невинную сказку в какую-нибудь древнюю легенду — не столь невинную.

Она глядела на него в поисках спасения; но разве он мог его дать?

(— Могут ли эти твои прямые столкнуться как-то еще? Если пустота между ними просто исчезнет? — На этот раз они стояли в саду поместья; она не подрезала кусты сама, разумеется, даже с помощью магии — только давала короткие указания, если пара домашних эльфов начинала мешкать.

— И благодаря какой это такой силе? — Он покачал головой, проводя пальцами по длинному темному листу; он не знал названия этого растения, и это было несущественно. — Только, — предупредил он, — не говори, пожалуйста, про любовь.

Лист с отчетливым хрустом сломался в его руке.)

Теперь она стала другой. Теперь она могла поспорить с законами геометрии — только он по-прежнему не считал, будто в этом есть какой-либо смысл. 

Теперь ей не нужно было спасаться. Теперь всё сбылось.

Взрослая, опытная женщина без капли ложной скромности и стыда.

Смысла — не было; ни в согласии, ни в отказе — равновесие стратегических выборов, в точности, как по книжке. Одной из многих, которые — если быть честным с самим собой до конца — ничуть не помогли ему выбрать верно, когда дошло до по-настоящему высоких ставок.

Так почему бы было не расслабиться и не получать удовольствие?..

И потом, когда он вернулся во второй раз (пародией на первое освобождение — словно постановка в захудалом театре), она вновь пробралась сквозь дом среди ночи и легла с ним. Только в этот раз он уже ничего не спрашивал. Молча кивнул, позволив ей шепнуть: «Тихо» — и делать всё, что захочет. Тем более, что на сей раз и он справлялся неплохо. 

Она откидывала голову назад, изгибаясь с беззвучным стоном, пока он стискивал ладонями ее бедра, словно бы позабыв на время о любой конспирации – впечатываясь, вплавляясь в ее тело настолько полно, как мог; доказывая собственное существование древнейшим образом, доступным мужчине, — и целовал ее после, ловя губами вскрик удовольствия, сжимая в пальцах упрямые твердые соски: небольшая грудь сохранила форму, несмотря на материнство и годы.

— Ты довольна?

— Да, да.

Она выдыхала — возбужденно и победительно, — сжимая его ладонями, коленями, всей собой. Словно торопилась догнать что-то, скрывшееся за горизонтом.

Он дождался; виноградный сок в ней — молодой, отдающий отчаянной кислинкой, — перезрел в вино. Как и должно было случиться, как случалось всегда.

Чувствуя ее уверенные ладони у себя на плечах и ее уверенные губы на своем члене, он не мог перестать ощущать и горечь. Где-то на задней стороне языка, у самого корня.

Он глядел на нее тогда, сразу после ее замужества — и видел нечто более простое, не сказочное: одиночество своей матери, которого не понимал ни отец, ни брат, да и сам он начал понимать поздно.

Нет, ее роль, роль женщины и жены, не вызывала у него вопросов — и не должна была вызывать. Общество, которое они стремились сохранить — традиции, во имя которых сражались, — всё это держалось на своде правил.  
(Хотя сам он многое мог бы рассказать об исключениях — о женщине того сорта, которых не принято брать в жены, и о мужчине, слишком много ей позволявшем; а потому - по общему мнению, — нелюбимом.  
У него не было оправданий. Он не намерен был — так, как Белла, — считать себя орудием высшей воли, оттого и выходящим за рамки; пускай верил и не сомневался.  
Но исключение, в конце концов, по большому счету, — это тоже такая роль.)  
Он полагал, однако, что Нарцисса... поймет. Найдет, в чем именно может заключаться её свобода. 

Он вообще много что полагал. И много на что привык полагаться. 

Зря.

Закончив, выровняв дыхание, она приподнялась на локте и заглянула ему в глаза. В темноте ее светлый взгляд больше не был голодным. 

— Ты... доволен?

— А как иначе?

В его усмешке не было ни тени веселья.

***

Он пришел поздравить ее с днем рождения — в тот, последний год перед тем, как она всё-таки понесла; пришёл еще до начала этого самого дня.

Должно быть — ей, по крайней мере, нравилось так думать, — он помнил: она родилась ранним утром, почти что ночью. Хотя по самой старой традиции свечи должны быть зажжены и слова произнесены именно в сам час рождения, ни в какой другой — но даже среди них, возводящих свой род к язычникам, уже почти никто не следовал этому в точности.

(Его, впрочем, она как-то раз попросила в этом участвовать; он коротко пожал плечами — и согласился, не сказав больше ничего.

Это был первый год ее брака; ей еще сложно было свыкнуться с разницей между традициями своего семейства — и мужнего.

Родольфусу, скорее всего, было — по его собственным словам, — снова всё равно; но свеча у него в руках горела ровно и ярко, пока она произносила древнюю формулу заклятия на имя удачи: что бы он ни думал себе.)

Она поднялась ему навстречу из кресла, одним движением откладывая книгу, и он кивнул ей, а затем, не торопясь никуда, взял протянутую руку; как и всегда, не поцеловав, даже не коснувшись губами одного из колец, как было бы принято — коротко пожав, почти по-мужски.

Как и всегда, она задавила в себе при этом вздох разочарования.

— Не отвлекаю от приготовлений? — Он отряхнул каминный пепел; больше по привычке, чем по необходимости.

— Как видишь, нет, — она качнула головой. — Хотя мне уже стоило бы ими заняться.

«Я тебя не ждала». Вот что скрывалось за этим.

Впрочем, готовиться к тому, чтобы веселиться и улыбаться, подняв голову, щебеча о пустяках — пока другие рискуют быть убитыми (на обеих сторонах; ее родственники и знакомые), — ей действительно не слишком хотелось. Едва ли не впервые она была благодарна за то, как медлительно тянется вечер, даже за чтением.

— Я тебя не задержу, Нарцисса. — Его взгляд упал на отложенную ей книгу; в темных глазах зажглась едва заметная искра. — Ты оценила мою рекомендацию?

— Вполне, — она улыбнулась с облегчением. — Хотя удивлена, как Элленфорду удалось добиться от Министерства разрешения на печать.

— По-твоему, аллегория слишком очевидна? — спросил Родольфус.

— Не слишком, но в самый раз. Я, правда, еще не дошла до финала. Но выступление Короля против Чужака, угрожающего островитянам-волшебникам... Ты точно не консультировал автора? У твоего отца было достаточно заметок о ранних высказываниях нашего Лорда.

Родольфус позволил себе намек на улыбку и качнул головой. Сквозь нарочитую простоту его облика — темная мантия, темные перчатки, темный в едва различимую полоску шарф, — блеснула самоуверенность. Неподдельным — потому что редкостным — золотом.

— Мы поговорим о книгах как-нибудь еще. Сейчас я хотел бы сделать кое-что другое. — Его рука замерла в кармане; разумеется, Нарцисса заметила это — но как угрозу не восприняла. Это было бы... смешно.

— Делай, — легко сказала она в ответ, не опустив взгляда. По плечам, которые оставались открытыми в легком домашнем платье, пробежала дрожь.

— Дело в том, что на твоем празднике меня не будет, — пояснил он. — Не смогу. Твоя сестра принесет тебе извинения за меня.

— Извинения? — Нарцисса слегка улыбнулась — ему действительно удалось ее развеселить. Как выглядели светские извинения в исполнении Беллатрикс, оба они хорошо представляли. Но то, что сестра будет рядом — а не в каком-нибудь безумном бою с силами правопорядка, — уже было подарком.

По крайней мере, он наверняка задумывал это именно так.

(Хотя она — глупая, глупая Нарцисса — предпочла бы в этот миг, чтобы все было наоборот).

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он.

И она послушалась; протянула руку — словно ребенок.

Он никогда не делал подарков банальных и пошлых — вроде вытащенных из ниоткуда цветов, потому что «это положено».

И на этот раз — тоже. В ладонь опустилось что-то — имеющее вес, но не тяжелое. Она почувствовала прикосновение палочки и вздрогнула от резонанса, прошедшего по руке — а затем и дальше, сквозь тело. Зачарованный предмет отзывался на ее собственную силу, не противореча ей.

— Можешь смотреть. — Его тон не изменился; разве только самую малость.

А на ее ладони свернулось — теперь — украшение. Темно-алое — в кровь — с серебром.

Ее сердце глухо стукнуло в груди.

Гранат на серебряной подвеске означал волю, выносливость, силу духа; не то, что обычно принято дарить женщине.

Не принято — кроме всего прочего — еще и потому, что вторым значением камня было и оставалось: внимание от мужчины, с которым женщина претендует на связь.

***

Родольфус и сам не знал, по большому счету, что заставило его сделать это. Должно быть, предчувствие — он слабо доверял своей интуиции, предпочитая расчет; и разве не иронично оказалось, в итоге, что именно какая-то мелочь в расчетах всегда подводила, оборачиваясь — изъяном, подвохом, своей противоположностью?..

Он смотрел на нее, державшую в ладонях эту изящную подвеску с гранатом, словно гербовую змею — с осторожным любопытством, но без страха.

— Мне такое не идет, — проговорила Нарцисса, роняя слова каплями на пол, по-видимости отстраненно. «Не идет» — значит «не смогу носить прилюдно».

— Его можно носить под воротом, — уточнил он. «Если не хочешь себя компрометировать».

Быть скомпрометированной — не так уж плохо, читалось в ее глазах. При определенных условиях. Он едва удержался, чтобы не покачать головой.

— Но даже так — это... — Она не нашлась со словами. В его присутствии такое с ней случалось впервые.

— Многие сочли бы, что уместнее дарить изумруд. Лучше — оправленный в золото, — произнес он, по видимости соглашаясь.

Она умолкла вовсе; не отвечала. Он ждал, терпеливо, и наконец она сделала несколько шагов вперед, чуть смещаясь в танце между ними: к каминной полке. Её пальцы сжались на цепочке; рука повисла вдоль тела. 

Он отступил на шаг, без тени торопливости, давая ей путь — к тому, на что ему следовало обратить внимание раньше — не будь эта вещица почти что у него за плечом. Шкатулка с украшениями; вряд ли единственная, но всё же Нарцисса, насколько он её знал, не терпела держать такие вещи прямо в гостиной, считая неуместным и чуть ли не неряшливым. 

Нарцисса деловито раскрыла крышку — левой рукой; и обернулась, глядя ему прямо в глаза. В ее собственных медленно таяло сожаление — сменяясь чем-то другим: более полновесным.

Теперь на ее раскрытой — другой — ладони блестело кольцо. Бледное золото, оттенком идущее к ее волосам — и крупный зеленый камень в обрамлении легких стилизованных листьев.

— От мужа, — пояснила Нарцисса.

Родольфус ничуть не хуже нее умел понимать язык символов. Тем более — это было на редкость... подходящим.

«Он умеет ценить всякий вид своей собственности».

— Что же, — отсалютовал он ей невидимым, несуществующим бокалом, — надеюсь, пожелание сбудется, и ты всё-таки станешь матерью.

«Мы — параллельные прямые, Нарцисса». Не требовалось даже повторять вслух.

Ее глаза чуть расширились, но больше ничем она не показала реакции на этот — почти что удар.

— Я тоже на надеюсь на такой исход, — только и сказала она. С тем самым достоинством, за которое он — тоже — ее уважал.

Две ее руки показались ему тогда двумя чашами весов: в равновесии, неизбежном, необходимом — над животом и поверх груди. 

(Той ночью, когда она наконец, утомленная, задремала с ним рядом — ровно до предрассветного часа, нормального времени для хозяйки, — она повернулась на бок, чуть откинув руку назад. Ткань ночной сорочки слегка сползла с плеча, и он заметил в блеске между ее грудей то, о чем до этого только подозревал.

Искру того самого камня-подарка. В котором не осталось больше никаких, даже слабых, чар.

И ни единого следа кольца с изумрудом на проворных, искусных пальцах.)

***

Этой зимой вечера тянулись еще вкрадчивей, еще мучительней, чем обычно.

Он стоял у окна и смотрел на  снег, падающий с неба. Давно наступила ночь, но спать не хотелось. Идти к девчонке-пленнице, из которой профессиональная гордость диктовала выудить, наконец, хоть что-нибудь полезное, не хотелось тоже — тем более что на это не было прямого приказа. Раньше... таким далеким казалось оно теперь, это «раньше», когда отсутствие прямого приказа не играло бы существенной роли. 

Тот самоуверенный и довольно молодой человек, с волосами, забранными в небрежный хвост — просто чтоб не мешали, и мода (которой до сих пор — с нехарактерным для себя самого упорством — следовал Люциус) была совсем не при чем — он-тогдашний пользовался множеством вольностей, которых не замечал. Так не замечают воздух, которым дышат — пока невидимо-тонкая нить удушья не сдавит горло, заставляя рухнуть на колени, ткнувшись лбом в грязь.

Он мог обосновывать превосходство чистой магической крови, цитируя на память газетные статьи и ученые трактаты, а потом не моргнув глазом вычеркивать — на бумаге, в те дни он выходил «в поле» только по крайней необходимости, посылая вместо себя других, — несколько жизней «объектов». Неподходящих. Непригодных для нового порядка.

Но вроде бы достигнутая теперь победа — протяни руку, взвесь плоды своих дел, — отзывалась, вместо удовлетворения, мутной пустотой в груди, а путь, казавшийся в молодости вполне ясным, хоть и не простым, не удавалось разглядеть перед собой. Он терялся, как всё терялось за окнами в снежной пелене: ему никто не давал права выбирать, передоверив всё, что имело значение, прикормленным министерским чиновникам. Да и Лорда, похоже, интересовало сейчас только то, кто и как скоро даст ему знать о местонахождении Поттера.

Мелочно.

Опасная мысль; но даже это не вызывало внутри сколько-то настоящего отклика.

— О чем ты думаешь? — Нарцисса подошла неслышно. Он вздрогнул: как только ей удалось? Рефлексы, конечно, восстанавливались так себе — может быть, они никогда уже не вернутся на прежний уровень — но чутье должно было остаться с ним. Если нет... Что ж, ничто не мешало — если быть откровенным — списать его со счетов окончательно. 

Теперь списания проходили легче, чем когда бы то ни было.

Теплая ладонь легла ему на плечо. Жестом, которого никогда не было у них с женой — она брала его за руку, переплетала пальцы со своими, мозолистыми, обветренными, уверенными: без нежностей.

Интересно, где сейчас Белла? В рейде, должно быть, на одной из этих бесконечных карательных операций. Несется там, наперегонки с ветром, сосредоточенно сведя брови — наперегонки с отчаянием, потому что ее собственная ценность тоже не безгранична, с какой стороны не взгляни. Ценность — в глазах их Лорда, само собой. Не в чьих-то иных.

Всё-таки он не мог не вспоминать о ней. Несмотря ни на что. Но это совсем не стоило слов.

— О девчонке Лавгуда, — ответил Родольфус настолько правдиво, насколько мог.

— И что же с ней?

Родольфус дернул плечом.

— По-моему, глухо.

«Она видит несуществующее зверье, рисует углем на простынях и танцует со сквозняками. Какова вероятность, что она вообще способна рассказать правду о школьной ячейке этой гребаной Армии?» — осталось несказанным.

— Если ты не допросишь ее...

Рука Нарциссы соскользнула с его плеча. Она неосознанно, беспокойно поправила завязку своей теплой шали.

— То допросит Белла. Да, знаю.

С ним у девчонки еще был шанс обойтись без неизбежного Круцио. (Но вряд ли — остаться совсем без шрамов; из всех заклятий «интенсивных допросов» лучше всего ему удавались плети, во множестве вариаций — с утяжеленным «наконечником», хвостатые или жгущие, но неизменно вырывающие вскрик боли: и сосредоточенное, спокойное выражение на его лице — ясно демонстрирующее объекту, что вся процедура не доставляет Родольфусу удовольствия — добавляло к этому еще и взрыв страха).

Нога некстати заныла, хотя не предвиделось непогоды — поломанные в той безуспешной погоне кости вообще напоминали о себе то и дело, безо всякого порядка, и это досаждало, но не слишком. Просто как факт. Простое следствие однажды сделанного выбора.

Выбором он считал, само собой, не изменение траектории полета в тот злополучный вечер.

Хотя именно из-за этого — из-за этих нескольких секунд — провел в отдельной комнате, превращенной в палату, почти неделю, почти не приходя в себя, с травмой черепа.

Он мог хорошо представить — даже увидеть, — как Белла сидит там на подоконнике и беспокойно курит — успела добраться до трубки, или стащила сигарет у тех, кто попроще? Кто знает; но запах он помнил, пускай и слабо — кольца дыма сворачивались в серые комья, с глухим стуком падая в импровизированную пепельницу, но заклинание, мешавшее им расползтись по комнате, не стирало из воздуха все следы. Даже при том, что нельзя было не учитывать вентиляцию. 

Он почти помнил — изломанный, нервный контур; стук каблука, мерно ударявшегося о стену. Мелодия ожидания, от которого сводит зубы; и он сказал бы ей — перестань; если бы тогда был в состоянии проговорить хоть слово.

Он не винил Беллу. Решение целиком и полностью принадлежало ему.

Как и то, другое решение, за которое им — четверым — пришлось заплатить тюрьмой.

Приходила ли Нарцисса к его постели? Он этого не знал. Ирвин не говорил ничего сверх дела; брат в то время редко бывал у Малфоев, занятый обустройством дел в Министерстве, а с Беллой они ни разу не обсуждали это — хватило единственного обмена взглядами. Всегда хватало; даже теперь, когда из треснутого зеркала жизни на нее глядело фамильное безумие, а на него — преждевременная, немилосердная старость.

Честно сказать, он не мог определиться — что хуже.

— Всё-таки зайди к ней. Чуть позже. Поговори.

По тону было не разобрать, подразумевает ли Нарцисса девчонку — или всё же сестру, после того, как та вернется. Для первого тон был слишком уж озабоченным; для второго — в нем недоставало тепла.

Он рассеянно кивнул; о чем бы она ни говорила, он сделает и то, и другое — сколь бы бесполезными не были эти вещи. Оба этих разговора. Допрос — и увещевание; слова, которые не достигнут цели.

Собственно, Нарциссе он не отвечал как раз поэтому.

Незачем было прибавлять к списку бесполезных разговоров еще и третий.

Они стояли молча, в холодном свете безрадостной февральской луны. Молча и неподвижно; в том подобии тишины, какое оставалось этому дому в грозовой год.

Она — было — повернулась к нему лицом, приподняла руку, — но словно наткнулась на невидимый барьер, хотя здесь не было, да и не могло быть — зачем бы? не время, не к месту... — никаких артефактов. Даже перстня, фамильного, зачарованного против прослушки и воздействий на разум.

Он мог бы сказать ей многое; и среди прочего первое, что просилось ему на язык — ещё тогда, в совсем другой темноте.

«Ты слишком была для меня дорога, Нарцисса. Слишком, чтобы быть одной из десятка любовниц». 

Он мог бы сказать ей это — но не сказал. 

Теперь-то — какой был прок?

***

Она ждала, что он придет к ней после рождения сына. Она считала, что дело в этом, в конечном счете: в ее долге, как чистокровной матери и жены, который она почему-то не могла исполнить немедля — сразу же после свадебного обряда. Пускай у нее появится ребенок, в принадлежности которого Люциусу не усомнится никто. Потом... потом ее могли оставить в покое, как оставляли многих. Как даже ее отец оставил ее собственную мать, осознав, что наследника-мальчика ему не видать. (Впрочем, из Беллатрикс — если смотреть со вполне определенной точки зрения — наследник вышел не хуже).

Она думала, что сможет поймать его за руку, улучив единственно-подходящий момент, и он скажет: «Да, Нарцисса», еще даже до того, как она откроет рот для вопроса. 

И будет — зеленый, точно май (первый май, который встречаешь — не ребенком больше, а девушкой, юной, готовой жить) коридор, где замерзло время: только пьянящий, кружащий голову — невозможностью своей — поцелуй, и ее победительные пальцы у него в волосах — и голос, звучащий, точно колокола: «Да, да, да».

«Да, Нарцисса», — скажет он ей на каждую из сотни задыхающихся, тихих, интимных просьб.

«Ты можешь. Ты достойна», — не скажет он, но она прочитает это — признанием в глубине холодных осенних глаз.

«Ты взрослая. Твои решения принадлежат тебе».

Ей так хотелось его...

Так сильно. 

Так безнадежно. 

А потом она получила то, чего по видимости желала — и сбывшееся это желание захрустело мокрым песком на зубах. 

Прав был древний малоазийский мистик и маг: в одну реку не входят дважды — не только лишь потому, что вода течет непрестанно; сам человек — чье тело, иссушенное ветрами лет, омывает безразличный поток, — тоже не останется прежним. Не способен остаться.

Прежняя Нарцисса таяла в темноте, растворяясь под взглядом нынешней — рассыпаясь на песчинки и пыль, шелестя бессмысленными теперь словами, бессмысленным «да» и бессильным «нет».

Нынешняя Нарцисса понимала, о чем на самом деле мечтала — та, переставшая быть. Что хотела поймать вместе с чужим поцелуем.

Но для нее это не имело больше уже никакого смысла.

Она стояла здесь, под сенью деревьев, чувствуя промозглый холод под мантией и холод в груди, — по приказанию Лорда.

Она стояла здесь, потому что Драко остался в Хогвартсе, и неизвестно: задержан — или по своей воле.

Она должна была испытать еще больший страх за сына, убедившись лично в смерти его ровесника и соперника первых — счастливых — лет в Хогвартсе. Должно быть, родись Драко почти двумя месяцами позже, он был бы тоже обречен — еще тогда. Он был обречен и теперь, если вдруг найдется среди сражающихся, а не окажется под охраной в одном из подземелий.

Нарцисса не вздрогнула, заметив, как у Поттера задрожали веки, не выдала себя — лишь благодаря этим мыслям, слишком тяжелым, чтобы дрожать под их грузом о чем-то еще. Да и в любом случае — кто мог бы осмелиться вновь покуситься на того, кто выдержал нечто безусловно убийственное — дважды? Впрочем, были и другие способы убить. Множество этих способов.

Она покачала головой. Она приняла решение. 

Ее глаза оставались блестящими и сухими, и голос тоже был сухим — дрожащим и почти старческим, хотя она оставалась отныне самой младшей в роду, самым поздним побегом мертвого древа — из тех, кто еще дышал на земле Британии. Она осталась — последней, кто будет помнить; с ношей, которую невозможно по малодушию переложить на другого, которую нельзя даже разделить — потому что только в тяжести ее истинность.

Она задала вопрос — и получила ответ. А следом, не позволяя себе ни единой другой мысли, ни единого вздоха между, она произнесла вердикт. Тот, который обречет тех, кому она — не клялась, по счастью, не клялась (не жгла клеймом себе руку, отдаваясь без остатка, душой и телом, единственному беспощадному взгляду), только обещала — быть верной.

Просто — она решила, и здесь не было больше места сомнениям.

Но если потом ее захотят назвать героиней — если захотят вручить орден, оказать почести, завалить цветами и письмами, — то она сама убьет мальчишку, предназначенного в победители. Приставит палочку к его горлу — как могла бы сделать сестра, и произнесет слова, которых не говорила никогда в жизни. Или нет, лучше: она пожелает ему однажды встать перед подобным же выбором — пожелает всей своей магической силой, заклянет именами старых богов, которым еще в начале нынешнего века поклонялся род Блэков. 

Она пожелает ему решать — между жизнями тех, кто одинаково дорог. Между двумя разновидностями самоубийства. Между долгом и верностью — между другой верностью и совсем иным долгом, проверяя на прочность цепи, стянувшие каждое из запястий. 

И вот тогда посмотрим: кем он ее назовет. 

Но кровь должна течь; не на траву и камни — по живым венам, в будущее, что бы оно ни таило в себе.

Это — ее путь, ее линия, ее прямая — безнадежно прямая и до счастливого простая. Или — до слез: слез облегчения, уносящих, стекая по щекам, застарелую боль.

Ее сражение с законами геометрии было признано тщетным. 

Пространство и время, где параллельные прямые могли пересечься, подходило к концу. 

Нарцисса вспомнила, как он улыбался ей — улыбался и качал головой, закинув локоть на спинку дивана, и никогда не обращался к ней: «Цисси», никогда — со снисходительной насмешкой знающего и старшего, всегда — на равных, даже если это было временами так обидно и больно, и даже если теперь она всё-всё-всё понимает. Она — жена, мать и хозяйка, навечно и до самой смерти — Нарцисса Малфой, даже если когда-то в юности ей могло помечтаться, что лучше бы она была Нарциссой Лестрейндж. 

А она-то еще думала: почему вдруг прошедшим вечером нашлось за большим зеркалом в ее спальне изумрудное кольцо, подарок мужа — когда она судорожно наводила порядок, пытаясь отвлечься; пытаясь не смотреть ни на кого из них, своих родных, любимых, убийственных — и особенно на Беллу.

Она вспомнила, как была порой несправедлива к сестре — как платила этой несправедливостью за череду других, нынешних и прошлых обид, придуманных и реальных. 

Она вспомнила, как давным-давно увидела их — вдвоем, на заднем дворе старого дома: он опирался рукой о стену, грубую кирпичную кладку над плечом Беллы, и она откидывала голову назад, позволяя — по видимости — себя целовать; снисходя — не больше. Но ниже, в тени, две других их руки переплетались пальцами, словно бы вопреки сознанию, между делом.

Она вспомнила — и запоздало осознала, что не поняла тогда совсем ничего: ни о них двоих, ни о нем одном.

«Прости. Ты был прав».

Нарцисса Малфой закрыла глаза — и запретила себе думать о Родольфусе Лестрейндже, как и обо всех остальных. Она заплачет потом, год спустя, когда всем уже будет всё равно.

***

Последний бой.

Должно быть, этому полагалось бы звучать пафосно, надрывно или трагически — но внутри Родольфуса оба слова были сухими и четкими, словно фраза в отчете. Так же сухо и четко он знал, что от него требовалось. Уж точно не сводки и планы, и не разведывательная информация, и даже не обеспечение чьей-либо безопасности. Теперь — уже нет. И никогда больше.

От него требовалось одно: биться до конца, пока рука может держать палочку, а потом упасть где-нибудь и умереть. Умереть сразу, мгновенно, а не медленно и по частям, в одиночной камере Азкабана. В первый раз у него были хотя бы убежденность и долг. В третий раз не останется ничего.

Так что пока был выбор — Родольфус намерен был им воспользоваться. 

Движение не прекращалось ни на секунду — неподвижность значила поражение, а он не собирался подыгрывать; даже зная неизбежный итог. Перед тем, как отправляться сюда, он уговорил Ирвина на сверхнормативную порцию стимуляторов. 

Сам доктор сейчас должен был быть уже далеко. И доктор, и брат — последнее стоило гораздо больших усилий, но если их род должен заплатить цену крови, пусть плату стребуют с него, Родольфуса. Почти что приказ, отданный в краткую передышку. «Мало ли...» — и оглянуться, быстро, оценивающе, прежним своим внимательным взглядом.

Семья должна жить. Кровь должна жить. Они почти забыли об этом, увлеченные миражом большего — но сейчас всем миражам, даже самым возвышенным, пришёл конец.

«Танец боя» — это тоже была иллюзия, в конечном-то счете.

Белла — вот она, пожалуй, что танцевала; жаркое танго со смертью, своей и чужой. Но больше им не танцевать с ней — ни вместе, ни врозь.

Больше он не чувствовал связь, соединившую их когда-то давно, ясным весенним днем, когда он надел кольцо ей на палец и впервые поцеловал на людях. Позже к этой связи присоединилась другая — представлявшаяся ему в виде изумрудно-зеленой шелковой ленты. Запястье к запястью. Они оба поклялись — древними именами и чистой кровью. Они оба держали клятву — чего бы это ни стоило. От начала — и до конца.

Что ж, Беллатрикс верила в Вальгаллу, как многие из боевиков — и погибла в бою. С оружием в руках она войдет туда, куда собиралась; а он... Он ни во что такое не верил. 

Он мог бы ощутить горечь от того, что они с Беллой больше не встретятся — но было некогда. Он отбивал лучи чужих заклинаний, уклонялся и уворачивался, стараясь захватить взглядом как можно больше пространства.

Под левым коленом плеснула боль — крутым кипятком. Он даже не видел — чувствовал, как из рваной, нехорошей раны толчками вырывается кровь. Стекает вниз, делая плиты пола липкими и еще более ненадежными. Вынуждая перенести вес на другую ногу — и неизбежно потерять в координации; потерять равновесие, в конечном итоге.

Он не упал — хотя этого, должно быть, от него ждали. Но покачнулся, получив удар еще и в плечо — по счастью, левое, но онемение бежало по руке слишком быстро, и ни единого контр-заклинания не было в мыслях: только лишь эхо той же самой стылости.

Каждому, говорят, по вере — значит, его, в отличие от его жены, ждет мрак и ничто. 

Но они хотя бы умрут в один день — в точности, как в той забавной магловской клятве. Он улыбнулся — мельком, раздвинув губы в тонкую линию; так, что никто бы и не заметил. 

Они умрут, а она — другая, та, с которой он разделил постель, потому что не мог (и не собирался) делить судьбу — будет жить. Параллельная прямая, ушедшая далеко от начальной точки.

Его собственная прямая должна была закончиться здесь. Было так спокойно — несмотря на продолжавшийся вокруг бой, несмотря на то, что он до сих пор механически отбивался, зная, что силы покидают его вместе с кровью. Отчаянным рывком, выплевывая заклятие сквозь зубы, так, как сплевывают изо рта кровь, он поставил щит — довольно слабый, но достаточный для лучей, летевших не прямо в него, а вскользь. Так он мог выиграть несколько лишних мгновений. Родольфус прижался спиной к разбитой каменной кладке, пытаясь восстановить дыхание — насколько получалось. Получалось, честно говоря, плохо. 

На мгновение показалось, будто он видит Нарциссу — она бежала вперед, капюшон слетел с ее головы, открыв не убранные в прическу светлые волосы. С такого расстояния Родольфус не мог бы ничего рассмотреть — но откуда-то знал, что у нее в волосах нет-нет, а мелькнет седина. Она убегала всё дальше, спотыкаясь на плитах пола и с трудом огибая трупы. Она кого-то звала, искала — и этим «кто-то» точно (и окончательно) был не он. Муж или сын; конечно же. Как и должно было быть.

Слишком четкая картинка, слишком внезапная. Он понимал, что это скорее всего галлюцинация — зрение и без того искажалось, приходилось часто моргать, чтобы справиться. Побочный эффект раны и кровопотери; до более серьезных последствий он, похоже, не доживет. 

Нарциссы больше не было видно. Она исчезла, растворилась в воздухе. Ее судьба ничем не затронула его собственную. И она спокойным, усталым взглядом встретит следующее утро, вместе со своим дракловым мужем и никчемным сыном, — почему-то он был в этом уверен. Она будет жить — столько, сколько еще продлится ее линия жизни.

Он отчаянным усилием воли послал Режущее в мальчишку, бегущего наперерез одной из немногих оставшихся фигур в черном. Дыхание невпопад рвалось из горла, окружающий мир шатался из стороны в сторону. Луч, который он не успел опознать, прошел над самой головой, ударил куда-то вверх — словно бойца в самый неподходящий момент оттолкнули в сторону. Родольфус еще успел удивиться — но грохочущий звук подсказал ему правильный ответ. 

Не всякое заклинание пробило бы щит. Расшатанный потолок или стены — другое дело. 

Браво. Он похлопал бы, если мог — но первый же удар пришелся по ведущей руке, раздробив запястные кости. И время заканчивалось. Совсем.

«Вот видишь, Нарцисса. Я же тебе говорил».

Рухнувшие следом тяжелые камни заглушили последнюю мысль Родольфуса Лестрейнджа. 

Дальше была одна только темнота.


End file.
